


Birthday present

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ma urodziny, a Harry ma dla niego prezent. Prezent ze strony 17 pewnej książki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

                Louis wypuszcza powietrze przez usta. Wybudza się powoli, czując ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele, niesamowite ciepło, które wypełnia go całego. Nie ma pojęcia, skąd bierze się to uczucie, ale chwilę później jego członka owiewa gorący oddech i… _O Boże_.  
               Otwiera oczy i patrzy w dół; pomiędzy jego odkrytymi nogami leży Harry. Jego zielone tęczówki są ciemne z pożądania i lśnią w ten psotny sposób, gdy uśmiecha się, odgarniając z czoła kilka niesfornych loków.  
 - Dzień dobry, LouLou – mówi.  
               A potem pochyla się i jego pełne wargi otaczają główkę naprężonego penisa i Louis odrzuca głowę do tyłu, ponieważ to uczucie jest niesamowite. Zaciska powieki i zgarnia w pięści chłodną pościel, gdy usta Harry’ego przesuwają się po całej jego długości, a szorstki, sprawny język dociska się do żyły i przesuwa się po szczelinie za każdym razem, gdy chłopak odchyla głowę tylko po to, by po chwili znów wziąć go całego w usta. Louis jęczy i wplata dłonie w włosy Harry’ego, gdy jego zimny nos dotyka jego brzucha.  
 - O mój… Harry… Tak, tak… – mruczy niezrozumiale, gdy główka penisa uderza w gardło chłopaka, a on krztusi się przez chwilę.  
               Duże dłonie Harry’ego zaciskają się na biodrach Louisa, przyciskając je do materaca. Louis jęczy, sfrustorwany, próbując uspokoić swoje reakcje, ale nie jest to łatwe, gdy usta młodszego chłopaka opuszczają jego penisa z cichym, obscenicznym dźwiękiem, by, składając ścieżkę pocałunków po wewnętrznej stronie jego prawego uda, przenieść się do jego jąder. Louis niemalże krzyczy, gdy Harry zasysa je i ciągnie, ponieważ to jest tak cholernie _dobre_.  
               Palce Louisa wbijają się w ramiona Harry’ego, gdy chłopak ssie jego jądra, dłonią stymulując naprężonego członka, leżącego umięśnionym brzuchu. To wszystko jest tak nagłe i gorące, że Louis nie jest pewien, czy wytrzyma jeszcze dłużej.  
 - Haz… Haz… – jęczy, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że dochodzi.  
               Harry rozumie, bo po chwili zostawia w spokoju mosznę chłopaka i klęka pomiędzy jego nogami, oblizując prowokacyjnie usta. Louis oddycha ciężko, pragnąc więcej, więcej, _więcej_. Jego penis jest obolały i chce dojść, ale kiedy sięga do niego ręką, Harry odtrąca jego dłoń, kręcąc głową.  
 - Nie tak szybko, skarbie – mruczy, uśmiechając się. – Chcę, byś na mnie patrzył – mówi niskim głosem, który przyprawia Louisa o ciarki.  
               Louis kiwa głową, otumaniony i podciąga się na łokciach, opierając plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, a potem patrzy, jak Harry siada przed nim, rozkładając na bok nogi i wkładając do ust dwa palce, ssąc je mocno. Oddech Louisa staje się płytki, kiedy zielone oczy nie spuszczają z niego wzroku, a prawa ręka chłopaka przesuwa się w dół, przez szyję, obojczyki, klatkę piersiową i brzuch, znikając między udami, drażniąc wejście.  
 - Patrz na mnie, Lou… – szepce Harry, gdy wciska w siebie jeden palec i jęczy głośno.  
               Louis również jęczy, obserwując z fascynacją to, jak palec Harry’ego powoli znika w jego wnętrzu, rozciągając go i może sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak ciasny musi być. Po kilki minutach Harry dokłada drugi palec i krzyżuje je w środku, i jęczy głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
 - Patrz na mnie… – powtarza zdesperowanym głosem.  
 - Patrzę – odpowiada Louis, przełykając ciężko.  
               To jest niesamowite; widok nagiego Harry’ego, obnażonego, z palcami w  swoim wnętrzu, jęczącego głośno, domagającego się uwagi. Penis Louisa jest bolesny i czerwony na jego brzuchu i chłopak nie może powstrzymać swojej dłoni, powoli zaciskającej się wokół niego, poruszającej się rytmicznie w górę i w dół. Oczy Harry’ego są zaciśnięte, gdy wciska w siebie trzeci palec i niemal krzyczy, podrywając biodra do góry. A potem nagle jego powieki trzepoczą i patrzy na Louisa ciemnymi tęczówkami.  
 - Chcę… chcę cię – warczy i jęczy, wyjmując z siebie palce.  
               Louis ledwo rejestruje moment, kiedy Harry układa go na materacu i wyjmuje z szuflady stolika nocnego lubrykant, obficie smarując nim naprężonego członka. Chwilę później patrzy, jak Harry siada na jego udach z rozłożonymi nogami. Obserwuje z zapartym tchem, jak młodszy chłopak odchyla się do tyłu i podpiera na dłoniach i sam robi to samo. Jego penis ociera się o wejście Harry’ego i chwilę później Harry sięga po niego dłonią, nakierowując czubek na swój odbyt. Louis wzdycha na to odczucie i odrzuca głowę w tył, gdy Harry powoli opuszcza swoje biodra, opadając na jego penisa. Obaj jęczą głośno, gdy cała długość zanurza się w ciasnym wnętrzu chłopaka.  
               Przez chwilę pozostają w tej pozycji, a potem Harry odpycha się nogami, wykonując posuwiste ruchy, a Louis oddycha przez usta, patrząc na zarumienioną twarz chłopaka i jego loki, przyklejone do spoconego czoła. Podpiera się na rękach, które zaczynają drżeć od wysiłku, ale mimo to porusza swoimi biodrami, wychodząc Harry’emu naprzeciw, wchodząc w niego mocno i głęboko. Widzi jego zaczerwienione, opuchnięte wargi, z pomiędzy których wychodzą ciche jęki i westchnięcia, i sam sapie, gdy jego penis wchodzi w Harry’ego pod zupełnie innym kątem niż wcześniej.  
 - T-tak ciasny…  
 - Boże, Lou… – Harry zgina ręce w łokciach, starając się poczuć go jeszcze lepiej. – Taki dobry… Taki wielki… – jęczy, otumaniony.  
               Louis chce sięgnąć dłonią po czerwonego penisa Harry’ego, którego mokra główka spoczywa na brzuchu chłopaka, ale nie może, bo inaczej straciłby równowagę. Nie ma czasu o tym myśleć, ponieważ Harry porusza się coraz szybciej i bardziej niechlujnie, wykrzykując „ _O Boże, tak!”_ i _„Cholera, Lou, kurwa!”_ , a także _„Mocniej, mocniej, pieprz mnie”_ i kiedy widzi białą, kleistą maź wylewającą się na umięśniony brzuch Harry’ego i słyszy jego krzyk w postaci swojego imienia, jego ręce uginają się i sam dochodzi.  
               Ich oddechy są urywane, gdy leżą tak, Harry wciąż na jego udach, z brzuchem umazanym spermą i Louis, z palcami oplatającymi kostki Harry’ego, mozolnie przesuwając dłonie wzdłuż jego umięśnionych łydek. Kilka minut później, młodszy chłopak wstaje i wyciera się wilgotnymi chusteczkami leżącymi na stoliku nocnym, które rzuca gdzieś w kąt i przytula się do boku Louisa, układając głowę na jego piersi. Lou całuje go we włosy, uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem.  
 - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou – mówi Harry, a jego usta muskają skórę chłopaka.  
 - Dziękuję, skarbie – odpowiada Louis, obejmując go mocniej. Chwilę później znów się odzywa: - Skąd pomysł na tę nową pozycję?  
 - Podobała ci się? – pyta Harry, zerkając na niego ze cwaniackim uśmiechem na ustach.  
 - Zdecydowanie tak.  
 - Pozycja ze strony 17 „Jak urozmaicić twoje życie seksualne; wersja dla gejów”. – Harry mówi szybko. – Twój prezent świąteczny – dodaje po chwili. – Ma jakieś sto stron, więc myślę, że powinieneś wziąć sobie wolne na najbliższe trzy dni.


End file.
